


Life's Love Lessons

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Die's attention is drawn onto the new kid, he can't wait to ask the other out, the problem is Shinya is less than inclined to accept.





	Life's Love Lessons

            Recently Die had found he loved going to school but it had nothing to do with the teachers or the lessons. Even his friends didn't contribute to his happiness. It was all about the new kid, Shinya, who had transferred last week. Die hadn't even talked to him yet but he was planning to, determined to get the other’s attention, though they both sat in very different circles of friends and ordinarily their paths would never cross.

 

            “Have you got a light?” Kaoru asked, Die as they stood in what the students refereed to as 'Smokers Corner'.

            “Here.” Die offered him, pulling out a lighter and holding it out for his friend, who was the leader of their group. Smart and manipulative, Kaoru was the type who managed to escape getting in trouble no matter what he did and as his closest friend Die had learned more than a few tricks from the other.

            “You've been distracted lately.” Kaoru commented, as he finally got his first nicotine fix of the day and felt his mood brighten with it.

            “He's found a man.” Toshiya announced, as he gave up on trying to get Kyo to wear black glitter eye shadow in preference to sharing Die's secret. He and Die were in the same classes for most subjects, so it was only natural he had noticed the red head’s reaction to the new student. “He's one of them though, studies on his lunch break and always hands his homework in on time. Neatly written and carefully planned out, B grade material or higher, depending on the subject.” Toshiya shared, always the one to have all the information on everyone.

            “Die wouldn't go for such a man.” Kyo scoffed.

            “It's just like Romeo and Juliet, a forbidden love that's going to end in two tragic deaths!” Toshiya exclaimed, never failing to bring up his favourite play. He was a romantic at heart but loved blood and gore to, so the famous tragedy was just the sort of thing he was bound to enjoy.

            “Two tragic deaths?” Kyo asked pleased. “Well there's yours if you come at me with that eye shadow again but who's the other?”

            “Die and Shinya of course!” Toshiya spoke up pleased to be the bearer of this information. He was such a gossip!

            “Is this true?” Kaoru asked. “You like the new kid?”

            “Well you have to admit he is pretty,” Die replied. “Toshiya just got a little bit too excited about the whole thing.”

            “I did not!” Toshiya exclaimed. “You should see the way Die stares at him.”

            “Well there's not much else to look at in history,” Die explained, rolling his eyes. “Pretty new guy, or slides about rice farms.”

            “Isn't that geography?” Kyo wondered.

            “Probably the same slides,” Die muttered. “In every lesson, from history to PE.”

            “PE should be banned. The only time a man should have to get hot and sweaty is when dancing, in or out of the bedroom is fine.” Toshiya replied with a grin.

            “PE isn't too bad though,” Kaoru commented. “Depends on what they try to make me do.”

            “Why are we talking about PE?” Toshiya demanded. “We're meant to be talking about Die's love life!”

            “Nothing is forbidden in love,” Kaoru replied. “Sorry Toshiya but this isn't going to be the romantic tragedy that you're after.”

            “Well can I ban it?” Toshiya demanded.

            “What kind of friend are you?” Die demanded, as the bell rang.

            “A good one, with black glitter eye shadow?” Toshiya replied hopefully. “Come on, say you'll wear some!”

 

            Shinya sat quietly doodling aimlessly in a notebook, feeling lost and alone in this new school. He was shy by nature and struggled to make friends at the best of times. What was worse was that he seemed to have drawn the attention of both Die and Toshiya who were clearly bad news. He wouldn't be surprised if he ended up going home without lunch today and with a sigh he continued to draw, waiting for the teacher to arrive. He was running late today for whatever reason, which made Shinya notice his absence of friends even more.

            “So, you like dogs?” Die asked, as he looked down on Shinya's drawing, startling the shy boy who hadn't seen him coming.

            “I love them.” Shinya admitted, hoping that was OK. It wasn't uncool to like dogs, right?

            “My cousin owns a Labrador,” Die replied. “Named Lassie but he was only six when he named her.”

            “I see.” Shinya replied, really having no idea what to say to such a statement.

            “You could meet her, if you like?” Die suggested.

            “I don't know,” Shinya worried, sure that this was some elaborate plan to get him alone, or mocking him somehow, though he didn't get the joke.

            “I'll be by the gates after school. I'll give you ten minutes before going home,” Die informed Shinya, seeing their teacher approaching. “You don't need to look so scared; I only want to be friends. I've noticed you’re always on your own and I think it's a shame.”

            “Oh. Well thanks then.” Shinya replied, relieved that the teacher had arrived and Die had to return to his own desk. He very much doubted he'd like what Die had planned and seeing him giggling with his friend whilst watching him, did nothing to alleviate his fears.

           

            Die had never been stood up before but as time passed and Shinya still didn't appear he began to suspect he had been. He waited until there were no other kids about before giving up and walking home confused. What had he done wrong? He'd been friendly and suggested an activity Shinya would enjoy and he knew he was by no means unattractive. For whatever reason, the shy kid had decided to not turn up and Die couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

            In his room Die stared in the mirror at his bright red hair and snake skin tattoo and saw nothing wrong with his appearance, at least nothing he could think of that would put another man of. Frustrated he sat on his bed with his guitar, playing aimless tunes as he tried to think of an answer. He hadn't come on too strong or suggested it was a date, he'd only offered friendship, he hadn't ever been nasty or cruel to Shinya and he hadn't suggested anything out of place. He had done nothing wrong, which meant there was some outside factor at work.

            Angrily Die picked up his phone and called Toshiya, sure it had been his work. Kyo couldn't care less about romantic arrangements and Kaoru had already stated he had no problems with Die dating whoever he chose. It had to be the blue haired idiot, though when he got a chance to pollute Shinya's mind against him, Die couldn't guess.

            “What the hell did you say to him?” Die demanded, as soon as Toshiya answered, stunning his friend.

            “I said nothing. Have you messed up your date already?” Toshiya teased.

            “No, because he never showed up. Somebody has clearly said something to him. Who would you think that might be?” Die demanded.

            “When would I have said anything?” Toshiya demanded. “Besides I'm not that cruel as to sabotage a friend’s first date.”

            “Well what do you think went wrong?” Die asked. “I never mentioned the word date. All I did was see he was drawing a picture of a dog and ask him if he wanted to walk my cousin’s dog with me. It was a friendly gesture which he should have accepted, being all alone.”

            “Perhaps he likes being alone?” Toshiya suggested. “Like Kyo. He's always turning us down because he'd rather be on his own.”

            “Perhaps he has no friends because he refuses to have any?” Die suggested, liking this train of thought because it didn't bruise his ego like some of the other thoughts going through his mind.

            “Perhaps he murderers them!” Toshiya suggested. “And that's why he's changed school, he got caught. Perhaps he likes you and doesn't want to kill you, so he can't be your friend?”

            “Perhaps you need to stop watching so much TV,” Die responded. “Turning everything into a soap opera.”

            “Life is a soap opera,” Toshiya replied. “Full of drama and fun, you've just got to find it.”

            “Sure it is,” Die agreed rolling his eyes. “Now if you don't mind I need to practise guitar and think of a way to get Shinya to want to be my friend.”

 

            Shinya was sat in the library the next day, carefully eating his lunch in a corner so that the librarian couldn't see. He'd been scared of what Die would say about being stood up, but so far the man had stayed quiet and acted like nothing had happened. This worried Shinya, who knew that it meant something big was being plotted and so, when Die entered the library and headed straight towards him he gulped and glanced nervously at the librarian to make sure she was still there.

            Close behind Die was his friend Toshiya but, being new, Shinya didn't realise that his friendship group extended to four members until he was perfectly surrounded in the corner of the library like a trapped animal. They wouldn't be able to do much here with witnesses but it was a secluded corner and nothing that was said would be overheard.

            “You were supposed to meet up with me yesterday.” Die accused.

            “I couldn't. I'm sorry.” Shinya apologised quickly.

            “You snuck out of the side gate,” Kyo scolded. “Don't lie, I saw you. I remember because Die had mentioned you that morning and I was curious as to why you had his attention.”

            “So perhaps you'd like to share with us all what it is about our friend that isn't too your liking?” Kaoru demanded, his voice like ice, carrying the authority that kept his place as leader.

            “I...” Shinya stammered taking note that the librarian was watching them all ready to come over the second anyone caused trouble and wishing she'd come running over right now.

            “It's because we don't kiss teacher’s ass isn't it?” Kyo answered for him. “You think you're so much better than us. Well fuck you, you're nothing but...”

            “Kyo.” Kaoru warned. Just a single word but it shut the blond up in an instance.

            “I don't think I'm better than you,.” Shinya got out, looking at Kaoru as he said this, sensing his authority and realising he was probably the one least likely to want to punch him in the face.  He seemed too calm and collected for such things. “Just I know what you guys like to do to guys like me and I'm not stupid enough to make it easy.”

            “See it was your fault, Die,” Toshiya scolded. “You came on too strong.”

            “We're sorry for bothering you.” Kaoru apologised, managing to get Toshiya and Kyo to leave with him so that Die could discuss things privately.

            “Shinya, seriously what did you think I had planned? Raping you in the bushes? Molesting you on a park bench? Because that's not what gay men do. Not guys like us anyway.” Die informed Shinya, who stared at him in shock.

            “I didn't know you were gay,” Shinya muttered blushing bright red. “I didn't realise you were asking me out on a date.”

            “Then what did you think I was doing?” Die asked.

            “I thought you wanted to hurt me,” Shinya admitted. “I was bullied in my last school for being gay. I guess it's obvious, if you could tell without even talking to me.”  
            “It's not obvious, I just have special powers,” Die reassured him. “We're not a gang of thugs you know, just four guys who bonded over a shared sexuality and disrespect for school rules.”

            “I'm sorry I stood you up then.” Shinya apologised.

            “That's OK. Come have lunch with us.” Die suggested.

            “Don't they hate me?” Shinya asked.

            “We just watch out for each other,” Die reassured Shinya. “Come on, they don't bite. Well Kyo might.”

 

            Shinya wasn't entirely sure that he had made the right decision as Die led him out of the school and around the corner, where kids smoked and stared at him as they passed. This was where the rebels hung out in small groups, each keeping to their own space. Die's friends were at one end, sat on some grass laughing and clearly comfortable being here. They were all smoking and as they approached Die to reached for a cigarette, offering one to Shinya who instantly refused. He wasn't the type of kid who belonged here and everyone knew it.

            Kyo glared at Shinya as he sat nervously beside Die but the others smiled, pleased that they'd managed to talk things through. Staying quiet, Shinya began to eat his lunch, listening to the friends joke and tease each other, undisturbed by anyone else here. They had their place among these thugs and rebels and it occurred to Shinya that if he was accepted into their group none of the kids here would cause him trouble either. There was a mutual respect between the kids who all broke the school rules on a regular basis.

            Glancing at Shinya, Die was relieved to see he looked more relaxed in their company now and less like he was about to bolt. Reassuringly he placed his hand on Shinya's thigh, catching Kaoru's eye as he did so. They both knew that this was the way Die claimed others as his to the group so that nobody else would dare to make a move.

            Shinya glanced over surprised when he felt Die's hand on his leg but the other wasn't paying attention to him and it was such a firm but gentle grip that Shinya couldn't help but like it. It was the strength of men that attracted him most; he loved their strong firm physique and comforting existence. Women were fine but they didn't excite him, they were just too different to what he knew.

            When afternoon classes began Shinya found he was no longer sitting alone and it brought the attention of the other kids who recognised that if he'd been accepted by Die and Toshiya then he was probably gay. It was a label Shinya had never worn with pride before, having enough trouble with bullies already, but beside the company of two men so sure of what they were, it became a mark of honour.

            He headed to his final class alone, but reaching it, Kaoru pulled a seat back for him and he found himself welcomed once more. It was strange to be with this man alone, with some friends Shinya had never really met before but he soon realised Kaoru was easy company and achieved better grades than he did. It was a shocking realisation for Shinya that Kaoru actually liked to study, but one he respected the man for, because he too knew the importance of a good education.

 

            “Kaoru, how did the four of you become friends?” Shinya asked as they headed towards the school gates where Die had reassured him he'd be waiting again. “It seems strange that all of you have managed to bond over being gay.”

            “I've known Die since elementary school,” Kaoru responded. “We've been best friends for years and when he came out at just twelve, I was one of the few who stood by him. I understood where he was coming from I guess, and then a few years later I admitted that I was too. Toshiya joined us in high school; he was just so obviously gay that other kids teased him for it. I feel bad really, because he never smoked before he started hanging out with us, wanting to fit in I guess.”

            “It's hard being the only non-smoker,” Shinya admitted. “I mean I’ve only known you guys for a day but...”

            “Don't smoke to fit in,” Kaoru scolded. “That's the worst reason to start. Toshiya is an idiot.”

            “What about Kyo?” Shinya asked, trying to change the subject.

            “Oh Kyo. He used to be a loner, glaring at anyone who passed but I guess he grew lonely and one day he just came and stood near us. Didn't say a word but we never pushed him away. He joined the group by default really, nobody was cruel enough to say no and then he was one of us.”

            “I see.” Shinya replied, smiling as he saw Die waiting as he had promised. He was really looking forward to meeting this dog, now he knew it wasn't an attempt to attack him or anything and, as much as he liked Kaoru, he found Die a more relaxing presence.

            “Thanks for escorting him out.” Die said with a teasing smile, as he took Shinya’s hand in his and began to lead him away from the school. He knew exactly what they looked like to the other students, but was more than happy for people to believe they were a couple. “What were you and Kaoru talking about?”

            “How you guys all became friends,” Shinya admitted. “Did you really know you were gay at twelve?”

            “I've always known I was gay, I just told people at twelve,” Die replied. “And you?”

            “I've never really came out before. My mother suspects, knows I'm not interested in women at least, but I've never told her and my father is clueless on such things. They wouldn't judge me or anything just, it never seemed the right time.” Shinya replied.

            “But when did you know you were gay?” Die asked.

            “I don't,” Shinya replied. “Not for sure. I've never had a boyfriend or been with a man, I just know I find men attractive in a way that women aren't.” 

            “Is that so?” Die asked with a cocky grin. “You know I can fix that.”

            “Die?” Shinya asked, stunned as the other trapped him against a nearby wall.

            “Relax, I promised you were safe with me.” Die teased, gently kissing Shinya's lips before pulling away from the startled boy who couldn't help but reach up and touch his lips as he stared at the red head with wide eyes. His very first kiss had just been stolen from him by Die, who could only laugh at his reaction before taking him by the hand and leading him down the street once more.

            “You just kissed me,” Shinya commented, still not over his shock. “Right here on the street.”

            “I did,” Die agreed. “I'm unpredictable like that. And you said you were only guessing you were gay. I thought I'd give you some new information to work with.”

            “I still think I'm gay,” Shinya replied. “That or you’re just a good kisser.”

            “I'm going to accept that as a compliment, though it's so obvious I was your first.” Die replied with a teasing smile.

            “Is that OK? That I'm so innocent?” Shinya worried.

            “I'm still here, aren't I?” Die asked. “I think it's sweet anyway. I've been with four men but I’ve kept myself clean, used protection and all that.”

            “Four?” Shinya asked stunned, he knew boys his age were often experienced but to have had four partners was shocking in his mind.

            “Yeah four,” Die agreed. “Kaoru calls me the man eater but I'm just the romantic type I guess. I'm not bragging but I thought I’d warn you now, so there were no nasty surprises later.”

            “It might be good that one of us knows what they're doing, if that time comes,” Shinya replied. “You don't expect it tonight, do you?”

            “From you? No, I'd only scare you away. I thought I may have before when you reacted so shocked by the kiss.” Die admitted.

            “No, I like your kiss,” Shinya replied. “Just I never expected you to do that.”

 

            “So, who was your first?” Shinya asked much later, as he sat on a park bench beside Die as they idly threw a ball for the dog. They'd shared many kisses now, though Shinya had stopped any of the other’s attempts to go further. Despite his promise Die couldn't help himself, though he had grown respectful of Shinya's rejections after the third time.

            “Kaoru,” Die replied. “Not long after he came out. We both thought we'd make such amazing lovers after being best friends for so long, but it didn't work out in the end.”

            “That makes sense,” Shinya replied. “That the two of you would try to be lovers. What about Toshiya? Kyo?”

            “No, neither of them,” Die replied. “Toshiya and I have joked about it, but it never happened and Kyo is too temperamental for my tastes.”

            “Will you tell me about the others?” Shinya asked, as he gently patted the dog’s head before throwing the ball again.

            “My second was an older boy named Keisuke, he stole my heart and I broke up with Kaoru to be with him. For awhile after Kaoru wouldn't even speak to me, I thought he was mad that he'd been dumped but really he saw Keisuke's true colours straight away. He used me for sex then boasted about stealing my virginity, you should have seen his face when he found out he wasn't my first. He got violent but Kaoru swooped in like batman before things got too bad. I called him up and told him I had HIV a few weeks later, just to scare him. He deserved it.”

            “Was he that bad?” Shinya asked.

            “After we broke up he was,” Die replied. “The things he spread around school about me were awful. After that I had a reputation for being a slut, though I really wasn't. I didn't care, used it to my advantage and got another older boy to be my boyfriend for the next year. He was nice enough but I think if I had ever said no to sex, things might have been different. Then he went off to university and I had a bit of fun with his younger brother, until he found out and I lost them both. So that's me, Daisuke the man eater, on the prowl for number five.”

            “Which you want to be me?” Shinya asked.

            “Pretty much. I want a boyfriend who loves me this time, a relationship that's more than just sex,” Die explained. “Though I only picked you because you were pretty and new.”

            “You only like me for my looks?” Shinya asked.

            “Well I didn't know you before, did I?” Die demanded. “Now I know you’re sweet and like animals, that you only think you might be gay and that you get scare easy so I have to be gentle.”

            “You need to know more than that to seduce me,” Shinya teased. “But I think it might be enough for a kiss.”

            “I'll learn more.” Die promised. “You fascinate me and I promised I’ll help you figure out your sexuality.”

 

            Weeks passed and Shinya began to grow comfortable with his new group of friends, though his shyness prevented him from being to vocal or dominant among them. He was quiet but sociable and though his parents frowned at his choice in friends at first, they were happy he had settled in and said nothing. By now they had grown used to seeing Die around their home and Shinya had told them that he was his boyfriend. It was news that shocked neither of his parents and life for Shinya was good.

            Of course there came the matter of his virginity, something Die so desperately wanted to take from him. He'd been so good about it though, never pressuring Shinya into things, only trying it on, and slowly Shinya began to relent to Die's demands one by one, until he had both given and received oral sex and felt comfortable with the idea of going further. Information he hadn't shared with Die yet, wanting it to be a surprise for the next time they were alone.

            Eventually there came a week that Die was left alone for the weekend to share his home with nobody but his lover and Shinya knew this was the right time to do this. Nobody seemed to mind the teenagers being alone together, which surprised Shinya, who had thought his parents might protest.

            “Shinya can we talk?” Shinya's father asked as he let himself into his son’s room where he was packing for his night away.

            “Sure Dad,” Shinya agreed, who had always been close to his father. “What about?”

            “Your mother sent me here.” Shinya's father explained and Shinya nodded as he understood what that meant. They were going to have to have the dreaded father and son talk that all boys had to go through at some point in life. “She's worried about you being alone with Die.”

            “I thought this was too good to be true.” Shinya replied with a sigh.

            “Nobody's saying you can't go,” replied his Dad. “Just I'm meant to teach you about protection and things.”

            “Meaning how many times we've already had sex,” Shinya translated. “Well you can tell her I'm still a virgin.”

            “That's what she'll want to hear,” Shinya's Dad replied. “But we're both men here so I'm going to give you these condoms anyway and make you promise you'll use them, should anything happen.”

            “You don't even believe me, do you?” Shinya demanded, as he accepted the gift wishing he'd known, so that he could have spared the embarrassment of buying a box for himself just in case Die hadn't got any. But then his father hadn't bought lube which, thanks to the internet, he knew was pretty much necessary, so he'd have had to go shopping anyway.

            “Two good looking teenage boys who've been together a couple of months, I’d be a fool to believe you,” Shinya's Dad replied. “Sex isn't something to be ashamed of, it's fun and natural but you need to protect your health, which I'm sure a good boy like you is already aware off.”

            “OK Dad, I don't want to talk anymore.” Shinya replied, blushing bright red.

            “I'm going,” Shinya's Dad replied. “But remember this, we didn't complain you were gay, we didn't complain about your boyfriend, who despite his appearance is a sweet young man, and we didn't forbid you from having sex. All we ask is you use a condom at all times because we will say something if we have to take you to a doctor with some kind of STD.”

            “Bye Dad.” Shinya responded, as he firmly shut his father out before really looking at the gift he'd been given. Extra strength large condoms trust his Dad to pick them instead of the standard ones.

 

            “What did your parents say about me being here?” Shinya asked, as he snuggled against Die on the sofa as they watched TV. Die had helped himself to a couple of beers and Shinya had accepted one, sipping it slowly, not wanting to get drunk, as Die knocked his back easily.

            “Oh they love you, think you'll be a good influence,” Die replied. “In their eyes you’re my sweet boyfriend who can do no wrong.”

            “My Dad insisted on giving me the father son talk,” Shinya complained. “Wouldn't believe I'm still a virgin and then gave me some condoms, which he told me to make sure I used so many times I thought he'd never leave me alone.”

            “Oh, that talk,” Die replied. “Well at least you haven't had the fun of your mother walking in on you. That's how my Mum found out. After that we both agreed I should have a lock on my door.”

            “I would have just died in shame.” Shinya admitted.

            “Well it wasn't fun but these things happen.” Die replied with a shrug.

            “You know, I have two boxes of condoms in my case now.” Shinya admitted startling Die for a second before he smiled in delight.

            “Well then we have three boxes because I was determined to seduce you over the weekend,” Die admitted. “You've made me wait so long.”

            “You'll respect me more for it.” Shinya replied, not at all surprised when Die slid a hand beneath his shirt and began kissing him. Of course the red head would expect sex the second Shinya had suggested he was ready and for once he didn't want to push him back. Still it was his first time and he wanted Die to respect that.

            “Wait, on your bed,” Shinya complained. “With music? Something romantic. Please Die?”

            “I have music and one of those air freshener candles?” Die suggested. “Will that do?”

            “That's fine.” Shinya agreed, as he happily followed Die upstairs through the now familiar house. He felt safe here, at home and as loved as he was with his own family, which was much the same way he felt about Die. Loved, protected and cherished were the words that Shinya would use to describe the way Die made him feel and he knew for certain that he was making the right choice by letting Die be his first.

            Die had claimed to be romantic but the first thing he did when entering the room was to locate condoms and lube and toss them onto the bed, which was at least clean and neatly made, most likely the work of Die's mother and not Die himself. Still, when the other located a CD and put it in his CD player, Shinya smiled pleased at the other’s choice in music. The scented candle was lit, forever associating the smell of cinnamon with their first time, and the lights were dimmed, creating a romantic atmosphere just like Shinya had wanted.

            “Better?” Die asked and Shinya nodded, slowly unbutton his shirt and letting it fall from his arms before he slowly approached his lover, who for once wasn't making a move, wanting to see how far Shinya would go unaided.

            His heart began to race but Shinya ignored his nerves and gently helped Die out of his t-shirt before initiating a kiss. Their naked chests pressed together and with gentle hands Die held Shinya close to him, as he gently flicked his tongues against Shinya's lips seeking entry to his mouth that was quickly given.

            As Shinya relaxed Die reached down and unzipped the other’s jeans, helping them fall around the others ankles before gently stroking his member though his boxer shorts. He stopped after just a few seconds and dragged Shinya's hand over the front of his jeans showing him just how hard he had already become.

            “You excite me. More than anyone who came before.” Die whispered, making Shinya blush but not pull away. Once determined Shinya would finish something through and so, despite his nerves, he helped Die out of his remaining clothes and let the other do the same to him, until their naked forms were pressed against each other as they kissed once more.

            After a while of simply kissing, Die led Shinya to the bed where he made his lover lay in the middle as he picked up the lube. He knew what he was doing here but Shinya didn't know anything past what he had read online. With both fear and trust he watched Die coat his fingers with lube before teasing his entrance. Gasping Shinya clutched the sheets and let Die slide a finger inside, finding the experience strange but pleasant.

            “Still gay?” Die teased, noticing the pleasure on Shinya's face.

            “Very much so.” Shinya replied, gasping again as Die began to move his finger around. It was so strange to be touched like this, so intimate and pleasurable. It wasn't the way Shinya had expected it to be, he had expected pressure or pain but instead he just felt filled.

            A second finger slid alongside the first stretching Shinya but still the pleasure remained and as Die's finger slid over his prostrate Shinya's pleasure only increased. His moans escaped making Die smile and for distraction more than anything else Die began to lick Shinya's erection before seconds later sliding a third finger inside.

            “Can you handle this?” Die asked, as Shinya gasped in surprise.

            “For you I can.” Shinya promised and trying his hardest to be gentle, Die finished preparing his lover. Grabbing the condoms, he pulled one out and handed it to Shinya who stared at him surprised.

            “It's better for you to put it on me,” Die explained. “More intimate. I got you a candle, you can do this.”

            “I guess.” Shinya agreed, reluctantly sitting up and ripping open the small package trying his best to remember how to do this from when they taught him at school. Well, Die knew what he was doing and would say if it was wrong, so Shinya went for it, relieved when he managed to get it right first time. A kiss was his reward and happily he lay back down with Die between his thighs. He knew what was coming and eagerly awaited Die to make his move.

            A few more kisses were shared before Die gently pushed his length into Shinya, hearing the other moan as he did so. He'd prepared the other well so there was no pain but he allowed the other to get used to his heat before he gently rocked his hips a few times.

            “Well you're not a virgin now.” Die teased.

            “Whatever, even my own father seems to think I should have lost my virginity weeks ago.” Shinya complained, loving how connected he felt to Die right now, how easy it all seemed now.

            “He knows what a stud I am,” Die teased as he bent over and helped Shinya sit up so that he was holding his lover while he moved gently into him. “He knows how big I am, how strong and powerful, how I’ll make you scream.”

            “He better not know all that!” Shinya scolded as Die silenced him with a kiss. He'd been gentle, he'd been patient, now was the time to take what he craved. Picking up speed Die grew serious and instantly Shinya reacted, moaning, eagerly crying out for more. Far from the shy boy Die knew Shinya was eager in the bedroom, with confidence Die was shocked to see the other possessed. Already his lover was moving against him desperate for more and with a happy moan Die did his best to satisfy the other’s needs as well as his own.

            With his erection rubbing between their bodies Shinya felt no need for any more stimulation and eagerly worked his hips against Die, feeling so full and happy. He never knew he could feel this way, but now he knew he understood why Die had wanted him so bad, sex was wonderful and he finally knew for sure that he was truly gay. It was a nice thing to know and it encouraged him on, until his body couldn't take any more and something had to give. With a gasp he orgasmed, feeling his own cum rubbing between his and Die's chest as the other worked hard to join him. It didn't take long before, with a gasp of delight, Die filled the condom and held onto Shinya as his body slowly returned to normal.

            “I think I love you,” Shinya whispered, as Die pulled out of him and removed the condom. “The way you make me feel is like nothing else.”

            “That's just your post sex pleasure talking,” Die scolded, pleased by the words none the less.

            “No, I mean it all the time. With you I'm happy all the time, no matter what we're doing.” Shinya explained.

            “Well that's good,” Die replied pulling Shinya back into his embrace. “Because if you love me, I get to sleep with you again.”

            “Die!” Shinya scolded. “Stop being such a tease.”

            “Fine. I'll say it,” Die replied with a mock sigh. “I love you too. No question about it.”

            “Really?” Shinya asked delighted.

            “Yeah really, only I never said because I didn't want you thinking it was just another attempt to get you in my bed.” Die explained, making Shinya happier than he had been all night. Sex was great but nothing beat the feeling of being loved.


End file.
